unveggietalesfandomcom-20200214-history
The Godburger
The Godburger is a 15th episode of the VeggieTales that was released on August 8, 2000. Plot Percy Pea and Lil' Pea are leaving a movie theater and are cornered by a shady pirate named Robert the Terrible who taking over the interview on the news and has a parrot named Socrates. Cavis Appythart (Bob the Tomato) and Millward Phelps (Larry the Cucumber) are bumblyburg writers who decide to make their summer vacation. While Millward is content to see their work featured on billboards and in newspapers, Cavis believes they can make a difference in crime-ridden Bumblyburg that will move the citizens of bumblyburg to greater expressions about treasures. The next morning, Junior woke up for his bad dream that Cavis and Millward were controlled to the log and controlled down the raging river of death. Dad comes in and see Junior is okay. Laura woke up for her bad dream that Laura and the six friends were falling down the ocean and ship sunked. Dad tells Junior and Laura to get ready to school. Alfred is giving a speech at a school and afterwards tells the teacher that his social calendar is quite full. Gotta run! Junior Asparagus and Laura Carrot take the figure of speech literally and jump to the false conclusion that Robert is evil. Every kids gave speech to the teacher. Back at Bumblyburg, Cavis and Millward wanted to decide to visit the Bumblyburg Public Library. But once they got there, Cavis and Millward arrives to see the cucumber brothers named Kenny and Francois and Kenny tells Cavis to pick up a book called, "Hamburger Recipes." Once they got it, the two guys got this book and Kenny found the new book and he was excited. Cavis and Millward return home to the apartment to visit Tim and Keith Carrot and tells him to change Minnesota Cuke. Minnesota Cuke has replaced Millward when Cavis tells his name is Millward Phelps and returns to the grocery store. Meanwhile, Junior and Laura is having fun swimming. Dad comes in and tell the two to say their prayers. Dad tells Junior and Laura and have work to do and tells him Good night and turns off the lights. In "The Toy That Saved Christmas" deleted scene, Bob, Larry, and Junior are out sledding in the snowy mountains, when they suddenly come across a blocked-off trail. Junior and Larry did not bail out and crash the gate to harder, but three boys slid up the bridge and falls down the raging river of death. Suddenly after his dream, Junior woke for his bad dream once again. Dad tells Junior about what happened when he was controlled down the raging river of death, when Dad tells that his bad dream is okay. Then, Laura woke up quickly that she looks at the mirror and she saw a different reflection, that she needs to clean the mirror in her dreams. Dad tells about no practicing and has school tommorow morning. Dad quits the bedroom and they sleep more and more. The next morning once again, Dad tells his story to the students a story, ending with "And so the pig and the giant lizard brought the boy back to his family at the bowling alley, and they all lived happily ever after. The End." Dad tells the students if they liked their story and tells a questions and lots of questions. Meanwhile, Cavis and Millward visits to the restaurant and tells the citizens of bumblyburg to defeat Robert the Terrible. Millward saw Socrates the Parrot when Millward decides Socrates and says "You have mustache on you, Minister Cuke." The Socrates heads back for Robert the Terrible, and Cavis and Millward headed to the beach. At the beach, Cavis wants to go out with me and talks to Robert and kills him and sends him to Jail. Millward changes once again when Cavis Appythart is excited when Millward Phelps is happy to see me again. When the citizens leave, they sang "We're Going Home". After the song ends, Millward tells Cavis to go to Jail cell to meet Robert the Terrible that he is in Jail. Robert the Terrible and Socrates is amazed that he will never free again. Meanwhile at the playground, Dad and Archibald watch the kids going to play Tag and says, "You're It!" and often goes down the slide. However, Lovey Asparagus comes in when Archibald tells Lovey to clean up at school. Junior and Laura comes in and Dad tells about Treasures. Socrates tells Dad that was the adventure before the episode ends. Songs * VeggieTales Theme Song * I'm a Godburger * The Clown Dance Song * We're Going Home Song * What Have We Learned Song Home Video It was first released on August 8th, 2000 by Word Entertainment and Lyrick Studios. In June 28th, 2005, it was released to DVD for the first time in the VeggieTales Classics line by Sony Wonder. VHS Features 2000 Releases Word Entertainment Opening # 3-2-1 Penguins! Teaser # Esther... the Girl Who Became Queen Teaser # Why We Do, What We Do Promo # 1998-2001 FBI Warning Closing # Video Promo (2000-2001) Lyrick Studios Opening * 1998-2001 Lyrick Studios logo * 1998-2003 Big Idea logo * Esther... the Girl Who Became Queen Teaser * Why We Do, What We Do Promo * 1998-2001 FBI Warning Closing # Video Promo (2000-2001) 2005 Sony Wonder Reprint Opening # 2005-2011 FBI Warning # Minnesota Cuke and the Search for Samson's Hairbrush Trailer # Lord of the Beans Teaser Trailer # Sheerluck Holmes and the Case of the Missing Friendship Teaser # LarryBoy Returns 2006 Teaser # Why We Do, What We Do Promo Closing # Duke and the Great Pie War Trailer # VeggieTales Sing-Alongs Trailer # Veggie Classics Trivia * The episode was originally going to be released on May 2000, but it was rescheduled back to August 8, 2000. * This episode only marks the first appearances of Robert the Terrible (which later appeared until the second feature film) and Socrates (which later appeared until The Mystery of Veggie Island). * The title is a mix of "The Godfather" and the 1997 film "Good Burger". **Speaking of Good Burger, this shares a few connections. Category:VHS